my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Night
Dusk Night is a villainous pony-wolf and Shadow Claw's sister. Personality When Shadow Claw was a villain, he was very bad and cruel, taking pleasure in making his victims suffer. He essentially followed his own instincts, seeming unable to go against them. It's also showed he is vengeful, as he was willing to take revenge on Celestia for had imprisoned him in Tartarus. He also showed he, although a villain, can still love, as he fell in love with Rarity and was able to be with her without turning her. After being reformed, he became a good-hearted stallion, caring with the ones he loves. He is also willing to prove himself by helping defeat the villains, giving information about them. Shadow Claw has also proved to be a caring leader when he protects his commando unit from any danger. He also shows determination during his battle against Rothbart, Sand Threads, and Armored. Skills Her main skills essentially came from her pony-wolf form, which grants her super-strength, super-speed and super-agility. Her senses also enhanced, mainly her sense of smell. She also had an infectious bite that could turn anypony she bit into pony-wolves. Relationships Family Shadow Claw He is Dusk Night's brother and they have a complicated past, as they were both turned into alpha pony-wolves by the Lord of Chaos and forced to fight each other, with Shadow Claw winning and killing her. Family Description in the Saga Background Dusk Night and her brother Shadow Claw were both turned into alpha pony-wolf and he forced them to fight each other so he could have his personal alpha. In the end, Shadow Claw killed Dusk Night. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", after being mobilised, she becomes part of the group that Ash requests assistance from, alongside King Grover and a deer. In "Battleground", the commando unit with a restrained Rothbart in tow, is later confronted by Grover, Ash and another deer, and Dusk Night, the latter of whom confronted her brother Shadow CLaw. In "Breaking the Crystal", after she and the others get to where Shadow Claw and his team are immobilized, Dusk Night tries to attac his brother, but she can't because the curse prevented her from doing so. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, she is called back by Gentle Light. In "Reinforcements Arrive", she witness the arrival of one of Star Knight's clones. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", she is seen facing Gael, Godot and Shadow Claw. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Alder's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Before that, she admits to his brother that she liked fighting with him again. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Pony-Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings